Dreams Come True/Ending
At the Rescue Aid Society, the owner of Toad Town was making an announcement on the television screen. He was a short, chubby fellow with peach skin, black eyes, and three strands of black hair, wearing a white mushroom-shaped hat with red spots, a blue vest, white pants, and brown shoes. His name was Toad, and he was the owner of the Mushroom Kingdom. "And because of five courageous green-skinned boys and five teenage girls with different colored skin who go by the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings," he paused. "The Gangreen Gang is named Ace D. Copular, Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry, Li'l Arturo de la Guerra, Big William "Billy" W. Williams, and Grubber J. Gribberish. And the Dazzlings' names are Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Starlight Glimmer, Sonata Dusk, and Trixie. Anyway, the World's largest diamond, the Devil's Eye, is now in the Smithsonian Institute." he went on. Later, the Gangreen Gang came out of the orphanage's front door with their parents, all dressed in snowsuits over their regular clothes. Ace was now wearing a purple long-sleeved snow coat with white, fluffy rims, matching snow pants, black snow boots, an orange scarf, blue mittens, a yellow ski cap, and white earmuffs, along with his black sunglasses. Snake was now wearing a yellow long-sleeved snow coat with white, fluffy rims, matching snow pants, black snow boots, an orange scarf, matching mittens, and white earmuffs, along with his brown kangol hat. Arturo was now wearing a red long-sleeved snowsuit, white mittens, a matching scarf, a red newsboy cap, white earmuffs, and black snow boots. Grubber was now wearing a dark red long-sleeved snowsuit, a brown scarf, matching mittens, and orange ski cap, white earmuffs, and brown snow boots. Billy was now wearing a dark green long-sleeved snow coat with yellow, fluffy rims, blue snow pants, black snow boots, a dark green ski cap with a yellow pom-pom on top, a yellow scarf, matching mittens, and white earmuffs. Adagio was now wearing a purple long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood and lavender, fluffy trimmings, lilac mittens, and lavender snow boots. Aria was now wearing a violet long-sleeved snowsuit with glitter pockets, a blue newsboy cap, a red scarf, white earmuffs, purple mittens, and dark purple snow boots. Starlight was now wearing a blue long-sleeved snowsuit, pink earmuffs, a purple scarf, matching mittens, and navy blue snow boots, along with her pink hat with white star symbols. Sonata was now wearing a fuchsia long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood, light pink mittens, and pink snow boots, along with her microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair and a red gem choker. Trixie was now wearing a purple long-sleeved snowsuit, a blue ski cap with yellow stars on it, a blue scarf, matching mittens, white earmuffs, and blue snow boots. One man is a 35 year old man with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a southern accent, wearing brown leather aviator goggles on his forehead, a white Band-Aid on the right side of his head near his eyebrow, a dark gray short-sleeved shirt underneath a dark blue long-sleeved aviator jacket with the sleeves rolled up and the sleeve rims colored white, a white aviator scarf around his neck, brown leather arm aviator gloves for males, a black belt, dark olive green cargo pants, and brown leather boots and sometimes carried a lance and even a small toothpick in his mouth. His name was Cid Highwind, Ace's adoptive father. The second man is a 31-year-old black muscular man with short black crewcut-like hair that resembled Mr. T from "The A-Team," a black thin beard, brown eyes, a black lined burning skull tattoo on his left shoulder, and three old scratch scars on the bottom of his right cheek, wearing a brown leather sleeveless ripped vest, a silver dog-tag necklace, a silver ringed earring on his left ear, a metal band around his waist, a black army belt, dark green cargo pants, brown boots, a black fingerless glove on his left hand with a metal wristband on his left wrist, and a mechanical right hand that automatically changes into a machine gun when in combat. His name was Barret Wallace, Snake's adoptive father. The third man is a 26-year-old man with short, blonde, spiky hair, and aqua green eyes, wearing a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck jumpsuit, a silver metal bulky shoulder plate on his left shoulder, brown leather suspenders, a thick leather brown belt. brown fingerless leather gloves with metal gauntlet-like wristbands, and black boots, and sometimes wielded a huge thick bladed sword. His name was Cloud Strife, Arturo's adoptive father. The fourth man is a 48-year-old man with short, spiky, brown hair and dark brown eyes with a scar over the right, wearing a red-orange sweater, dark brown pants, and black boots. His name was Red XIII, Grubber's adoptive father. The fifth man is a 20-year-old man with long, shoulder-length, black hair and yellow eyes, wearing a red bandana on his forehead, black short-sleeved jumpsuit underneath a red cloak, black and brown fingerless gloves, a gold armored arm gauntlet on his left arm, and brown knee-high leg boots with gold armor, and sometimes wielded a silver pistol. His name was Vincent Valentine, Billy's adoptive father. The sixth man is a young man with short light brown hair and black pupiled eyes, wearing a green short-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and white shoes. His name was Haruhiko Takenouchi, Adagio's adoptive father. The seventh man is a young man with short dark olive green hair and black pupiled eyes, wearing a pair of thin brown handled glasses, a blue short-sleeved shirt, light blue jean pants, and brown shoes. His name was Masami Izumi, Aria's adoptive father. The eighth man is a young man with short black blue hair and black pupiled eyes, wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, white pants, and black shoes. His name was Keisuke Tachikawa, Starlight's adoptive father. The ninth man is a middle-aged man with light brown hair and mustache and gray blue eyes, wearing a light brown cowboy hat, a light brown cloak, a brown long-sleeved tunic, brown cowboy-like gloves, a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, dark brown pants, and brown boots, and sometimes wields two swords. His name was Lord Yupa, Sonata's adoptive father. The tenth and last man is a young man with short dark brown hair, black pupiled eyes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. His name was Susumu Kamiya, Trixie's adoptive father. One woman is slender with hazel eyes and auburn hair tied in a bun, wearing light brown pants girded with dark brown belt, a yellow sweater, white socks, and dark brown shoes. She also wears a white lab coat and round glasses. Her name was Shera, Cid's wife and Ace's adoptive mother. The second woman is a 25-year-old woman with long black hair tied in a dolphin tail and red eyes, wearing white dangly earrings, a white cropped tanktop, black arm bands, red fingerless gloves, black suspenders over her white tanktop, a black belt, a black mini-skirt, black socks, and red boots. Her name was Tifa Lockhart, Barret's wife and partner and Snake's adoptive mother. The third woman is a woman who is the same age as Tifa with long light brown hair tied in a braid by a big red hair ribbon, green eyes, and is wearing a red short-sleeved jacket over a pink sleeveless zipped-up dress, gold bracelets, a black stringed choker, and brown boots, and sometimes wielded a rod. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud's wife and Arturo's adoptive mother. The fourth woman is a 19-year-old woman with medium, shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a silver pendant, a blue-beaded earring on her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead, a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned obi with a chōchō musubi knot and a decorative obidome to clinch the cords, along with long, white, draping, kimono-like sleeves and sometimes carried a Buddhist staff. Her name was Yuna, Red's wife and Grubber's adoptive mother. The fifth woman is a 14-year-old girl with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black and white bandana around the forehead, a green turtleneck cropped tanktop, orange fingerless gloves with netting-designed arm gloves, a right silver shoulder plate with a green cloth hanging from the orange button over a beige sleeved cloth over her right arm and hand, beige shorts, netting-designed stocking attached to silver suspenders on the right leg, beige long socks, and orange shoes, and sometimes wielded a huge silver shuriken. Her name was Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent's wife and Billy's adoptive mother. The sixth woman is a young woman with shoulder-length dark brown hair clipped in a bun, brown eyes, and wearing a sky blue kimono, a red sash, and white sandals. Her name was Toshiko Takenouchi, Haruhiko's wife and Adagio's adoptive mother. The seventh is a young woman with long light purple shoulder-length hair and black pupiled eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, green shorts, and blue sandals. Her name was Yoshie Izumi, Masami's wife and Aria's adoptive mother. The eighth woman is a young woman with long, chin-length hair swept up like a bird's wings and brown eyes, wearing a white tanktop, pink shorts, and green sandals. Her name was Satoe Tachikawa, Keisume's wife and Starlight's adoptive mother. The ninth woman is a 30-year-old woman with long dark-brown hair and greenish-blue eyes, wearing a white headscarf with a magenta rim and a ruby on a gold brooch, a violet long-sleeved dress, and matching shoes. Her name was Lady Amethyst, Yupa's wife and Sonata's adoptive mother. The tenth and last woman is a young woman with long light brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, wearing a blue short-sleeved dress underneath a white long-sleeved overshirt, and white shoes. Her name was Yuuko Kamiya, Susumu's wife and Trixie's adoptive mother. "But what's even more important, folks," said Toad. "These little orphans' dreams have come true. Today, they're being adopted." As Arturo kissed Aerith on the cheek and a group of kids gathered around the families, Toad announced, "And here they are, with their new mothers and fathers!" Then Arturo handed Aerith Maria and hugged Cloud. Kids: For the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings are jolly good fellows For the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings are jolly good fellows For the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings are jolly good fellows From Morningside Orphanage They've got new moms and dads Hooray for their moms and dads "Fidget," said Olivia. "I am so happy for the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings." "So am I." Fievel chimed in. "Yeah," said Fidget. "So you might say that the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings, uh, brought us together." Then he turned to Tiger and Miss Kitty and asked them, "Isn't that right, Tiger? Miss Kitty?" Kids: For the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings are jolly good fellows For the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings are jolly good fellows For the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings are jolly good fellows From Morningside Orphanage "That's right, Fidget." Tiger said with a smile. "Hooray!" cheered the kids. "You are a darling." said Miss Kitty, as she kissed Tiger on the cheek. As Starlight petted Cait Sith, Toad turned to her, the Gangreen Gang, and the other Dazzlings and smiled, speaking into the microphone, "Girls, you and your boyfriends were brave little kids to do what you did alone." The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings smiled back at Toad as Starlight picked up Cait Sith, much to his discomfort. "Oh, we didn't do it alone." said Ace. "Ace's right," said Adagio. "Two little mice, a little bat, and two big cats from the Rescue Aid Society helped us." Toad was confused. "Mice? Bat? Cats? Rescue Aid Society?" "Yesssss," said Snake. "They resssssscued ussssss." Starlight put Cait Sith down, and Aria whispered to Toad, "Um, could we say hello to them?" "Hello, Olivia! Hello, Fidget!" Arturo called, as he and the others waved to their rescuers. "Hi, Fievel! Hi, Tiger! Hi, Kitty!" echoed Starlight. The mice, bat, and cats waved back to them. "You can talk to these little mice, this little bat, and these big cats?" asked Toad in surprise. "All the time." said Trixie, and Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. "Mice, bats, and cats can talk like anybody." said Billy, as everyone in the Rescue Aid Society laughed. "Didn't you know that?" asked Sonata. Toad was puzzled. "Well, I didn't," he said, before he realized what the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings were telling them. "But I do now, children." When the broadcast was over, applause was heard, and Zipper flew in, holding another message from someone else. "Zipper!" exclaimed Fievel. "What are you doing here?" asked Olivia. Zipper flew towards the mice, bat, and cats, panting heavily. Tiger took the message and read it. "It's another call for help!" said Kitty. "Here," said Tiger, as he handed the message to Basil and Dawson, who read it. "You're, uh, you're gonna need some volunteers." Olivia and Miss Kitty held up Fievel, Fidget, and Tiger's hand, wing, and paw respectively. Fidget stammered, "But, Fievel, Olivia, we just..." "Oh, Fidget!" Fievel gasped, cutting him off. "Adventure, thrills, intrique, travel, exotic places!" "Oh, come on, my dear!" exclaimed Miss Kitty. "Let's go!" Olivia agreed. And so, their journey began. While Peter White's instrumental jazz version of "The Closer I Get to You" played in the background, Jim was running and panting, struggling to get off the ground in this blizzard just like last time. He was now wearing a green coat, blue snow pants, light blue mittens, a red scarf, a matching snow hat, and gray boots. In the sardine tin, the rescuers and Zipper were now wearing snowsuits, as well. They were also excited to start a new rescue mission. Fidget, on the other hand, was not enjoying himself, for he hated bumpy rides. Fievel was now wearing a red hooded snowsuit with fluffy, white trimming, blue mittens, white earmuffs, a yellow scarf around his neck, and blue boots. Olivia was now wearing a blue snowsuit, a matching tam-o'-shanter with a black ribbon, a matching brim, and a red pom-pom, baby blue earmuffs, white mittens, a baby blue scarf with a red plaid pattern, and black boots. Fidget was now wearing an indigo hooded coat with fluffy, purple trimming, black snow pants, and a single dark gray boot. Tiger was now wearing a purple coat, a lavender scarf, matching mittens, a white snow hat, and matching earmuffs. Miss Kitty was now wearing a pink hooded dress coat with fluffy, white trimming and baby pink gloves. Zipper was now wearing a green coat, a yellow snow hat, matching mittens, red snow pants, tan boots, and a red scarf. Zipper was ready to enjoy this new rescue mission. As Jim was still battling these snowy winds, Fidget said, "Sure wish we would've taken the train!" Knowing what to do, Zipper climbed out of the tin and saw that Jim was still having trouble getting off the ground. When he saw that they were going to fall, Jim gasped and flapped his wings faster, only to fall off a building. "Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoeeeeeyyyyy!!!!!" Jim hollered, as he fell off the building. Zipper saw that and flew down to rescue the crow. He tries to push him up by his rear end, but it was no use. So he used one of the crow's tail feathers to get the rescuers to where they were going instead. Feeling exhausted, Zipper headed back to the tin. Tiger picked him up and placed him back in while Olivia covered him up with the blanket. After the firefly's panting calmed down, Fidget and Zipper fell asleep while Fievel, Olivia, Tiger, and Miss Kitty embraced each other, watching the view of the snow, clouds, and sun as Jim flew out of the storm and into the dry. As the last part of Peter White's "The Closer I Get to You" played in the background, Jim got Fievel, Fidget, Olivia, Tiger, Miss Kitty, and Zipper out into the open, where they could continue their last rescue mission. The End A Jillianjohns Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Parodies